the_rolling_nuggetsfandomcom-20200213-history
WWIII AKA The Nugget Dissolution
The Nugget Dissolution was a part of history in the Nugget World. A tragic event that nearly caused everyone's lives. A tragic event that nearly broke the bridge. A tragic event that split us into 2. All this caused by one man. This shard of history was put into film. For more information, see The Tale Of Rubber Soul. September 1, 1939 The outsider prevention barrier has been unblocked. Therefore recruitment season was undergoing way. Letting in both friends and foes. Gumbo, the predator as he is, goes on to smell the 'new fish'. But due to Carmean's badass-ness, Gumbo was left to sit back in a corner. CandyFloss' stuttering went increasingly bad. Alucard was now a prime suspect. RESULTS * Recruited: Carmean, Soulmeme, Mediocre Grey Dick. * Max marries Carmean . * The dissolution of Max and Elnor's marriage. * The birth of Baby Shia . * Gumbo suddenly becomes active again. * ChickenSauce marries Bananaman. * The inactivity of ChickenSauce. * ChildishKauai appointed General. * Max Payne appointed prime editor of The Rolling Nuggets wiki. * The stutter disease of CandyFloss begins to increase. * Alucard gets wanted. September 15, 1939 Due to recruitment season. New Nuggets were recuited. Due to the inactivity of the NTC (Nugget Truce Committee), the new members weren't fully scanned. Resulting in Gumbo taking the advantage. RESULTS * Recruited: Esmae, PrincessAlly, NANANANA, Millard Fillmore, * ChildishKauai, Max Payne, Carmean, and RollingStoned go on a man hunt against Alucard. Leaving Gumbo open to the 'new fish'. * New recruits not fully scanned. * Gumbo briefly takes the upperhand. September 22, 1939 The manhunt of Alucard ends. ChildishKauai, Max Payne, Carmean, and RollingStoned return to NuggetLand. However, due to other events, RollingStoned becomes inactive. Leaving General ChildishKauai to watch over the land, and Max Payne to watch over the wiki. Meanwhile, Gumbo gets horny due to Esmae and PrincessAlly swinging their weight around, then chats them up. Esmae tells NANANANA and Millard Fillmore to join in. Briefly making the 2 new recruits part of Gumbo's Nazis. RESULTS * Ending Of Alucard's Manhunt * RollingStoned becomes inactive * ChildishKauai and Max Payne smell suspicion in the air. * Max Payne attempts to make friends with the new recruits, resulting in sexual conversations. But Max, being the faithful man, goes back to Carmean. * ChildishKauai tries to reason with the new recruits, but they were too horny to listen. * Gumbo steps in to have cybersex with the new recruits. Resulting in an inseperable relationship with Esmae. September 27, 1939 RollingStoned returns to find the new recruits talking about shoving ice cubes up their anal cavity, masturbating in the shower, and shoving dildos up their vaginas so they 'won't be too tight'. (This is what I actually heard. Gumbo was enjoying the topics too, sick fuck). Claude then steps in and exposes the secrets of the new recruits. Gumbo steps in and tells the rest of us to fuck off and leave his minions alone. RESULTS * The return of RollingStoned. * RollingStoned and Max Payne attempt to form another truce. Fails. * ChildishKauai, Max Payne and RollingStoned try to ask Esmae and PrincessAlly to stop with the sexual topics. Gumbo steps in to stop the 3 Generals from doing so. * ChildishKauai attempts to talk to Esmae and Princess Ally. Gumbo pushes ChildishKauai and his troops. Claiming ChildishKauai was gonna terrorise his minions. * Max Payne attempts to talk to Esmae and Princess Ally. Gumbo does the same thing, leaving Max with nothing to do. * RollingStoned tries the same, but once again, Gumbo pushes us away and goes back to enjoy horny ass sex jokes with yours truly. * Childish Kauai attempts to talk with Gumbo. Fails. * Max Payne attempts to talk with Gumbo. Fails. * RollingStoned attempts to talk with Gumbo. Fails. * Practically, any attempt to reason and Gumbo would never work. No matter how much we tried. * Due to his Hitler inspired Autism, Gumbo thinks he's Superman and declares war. * All hell breaks loose. November 8, 1939 A Top-Secret Red Alpha Bravo Charlie Omega mission commences, deploying spies in the enemy war base to gather intelligence. With the front lines involving Max Payne, ChildishKauai, and Carmean. RESULTS * Top-Secret mission commences and plan is spread * ChickenSauce and Chair respectfully opt out * RollingStoned goes missing * ChildishKauai and Carmean play as decoys, using several accounts to distract the enemy through spam * MaxPayne enters enemy territory disguised and notes down useful intel, including a list of all optional passwords, all the while reporting back to base * MaxPayne enters in as himself and attempts an apology to simply make peace with Gumbo, and offers a false friendship to test his willingness to end the war, the enemy refuses and shows his true colours of bitterness and hatred. The rest of his crew sit watching but do not interfere. * RollingStoned comes back and we give a briefing Summary so far -To be filled in- Notes Many of the crew have tried to talk with Gumbo himself, but ultimately have failed. ''Max Payne'''' once entered enemy territory disguised (Gumbo was not present) and all were being friendly.'' ''Max Payne'''' entered enemy territory as himself and (Again Gumbo not being present) all were being friendly.'' ''Max Payne'''' entered enemy territory as himself and (Gumbo now being present) all were throwing their nukes and bullets.'' Verdict: Gumbo has given our face a face of an enemy which has led to some members leading to the belief that Gumbo is their hero and we are the competitor. But, his squadron most of the time only shows resent when he is present. The rest as they say is history. Might write more recent events soon. Dunno. Just a reminder that 90% of the things I wrote were facts. Sorry if I took a few jokes too far with the pictures. But seriously, someone's gotta pay the price.